ekipagtmfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mysza
Pełne imię: Mysza Hanebara, znana też jako Souri Hanebara, czy też jako jej imię anielskie (dane pierwotnie) czyli Heaven's Peace Wygląd Mysza niegdyś była fuzją Eevee oraz Sylveona, nazywaną przez nią Sylvee. Miała skrzydła stworzone ze światła oraz aureolę, która rzadko pojawia się nad jej głową. Miała charakterystyczną wstążkę zwykłego sylveona przy uchu oraz na futrze na szyi. Ogólny wygląd shiny eevee, z wyjątkiem takim, że wzrost ma przypadający na wzrost eeveelucji (ok. 0.75m). Ostatnio jednak ewoluowała w połączenie sylveona z nieznaną jeszcze ewolucją latającą. Ma ona błękitne futro które przy łapach zmienia się na białe, białe skrzydła, błękitne oczy, kokardy Sylveona, lecz tym razem bez wstążek, dość długi ogon zakończony białą barwą. Osiąga teraz 0.80m wysokości i ma 4.5 kg wagi. Charakter Jest ona dość poważna i spokojna ale łatwo ją wytrącić z równowagi. Pomimo tego, lubi przygody oraz lubi żarty, gry itp itd. Jest kreatywna, kulturalna i tolerancyjna ( w pewnym stopniu). Jest znana z cierpliwości ale także z wrażliwości oraz niepewności. Jest ona również miła, pomocna, empatyczna oraz opiekuńcza. Martwi się o swych przyjaciół i zawsze stara się im pomagać. Najczęstsze zdania / słowa ,,Z kim ja żyje.." ,,mhm.." ,,Ciekawe" ,,..więc.." ,,..rozumiem.." "Spokojnie.. nic się nie stało.." "Nic Ci nie jest..?" "Uważaj tylko.. dobrze..?" "Zrobisz to dla mnie..?" "Jestem Souri. Souri Hanebara. Znana również jako Mysza Hanebara, przyjaciele mówią na mnie Souri, tu też Mysza. Ulubione jedzenie Uwielbia herbatę oraz różnego rodzaju wypieki! Historia Mysza urodziła się pierwszy raz jako córka Xerneas oraz Palkii. Nie była wtedy Eevee, lecz Castform. Nie miała wtedy zbyt ciekawych rzeczy do roboty, ponieważ rodzice nie chcieli by coś jej się stało, w skutek czego nie wypuszczali jej z wymiaru.. Jako Vulpix postanowiła uciec z rodzinnego domu i zamieszkała pierwszy raz na Ziemi. Kilka żyć później została Meowstic i tam poznała swoją ekipę ,,Gtm". Nazwa GTM pochodzi od ,,Gabi, The, Mysza" tzn. Od ksywek założycielek. Jako Meowstic została zraniona fizycznie przez swojego byłego partnera. Był to pierwszy jej partner. By zapomnieć o tym przeżyciu zmieniła swoje życie przez co musiała się wszystkiego nauczyć na nowo. Narodziła się wtedy we Francji jako Minccino. Wtedy miała już normalnych rodziców. Życie to wspomina często jako drugie najlepsze (pierwsze najlepsze to jako eevee). Do dnia dzisiejszego śpiewa francuskie piosenki takie jak ,,La seine" , ,,Boite en argent" itp itd. Dwa życia później została znanym nam z opisu Sylvee i jest nim do dziś. Jako shiny eevee Mysza na początku spędzała dni w niebie ucząc się. Dopiero w wieku 1000 lat zamieszkała na ziemi. Zazwyczaj tam siedziała na łące grając na pianinie. Nikt nie wiedział kim dokładnie jest, ponieważ zawsze gdy ktoś ją zobaczył, to znikała. Gdy wróciła z odwiedzin w dawnym domu po 998 latach bycia poza domem poznała Lighty. Najpierw niezbyt zwracała na nią uwagę. Dopiero potem dowiedziała się o bliskich więziach jakim jest bycie rodzeństwem z nią oraz D.e. Od tamtego momentu 3/4 wolnego czasu spędzała z nową córką i synem. To właśnie wtedy zobaczyła jak wygląda życie i szczęście. Jako sylvee poznała wiele wspaniałych osób z różnych uniwersów. Jak Mysza sama przyznaje, uwielbia to życie. Miała trzy nieszczęśliwe związki przez co przestała ufać po części innym w sprawach miłosnych, jednakże, zmieni się to zapewne przy poznaniu pewnego wygnanego anioła. Cóż, będzie przy następnym edytowaniu. Souri ostatnimi czasy szukała kryształu który mógłby pomóc dla niej odzyskać jej dawne moce, jednakże, po znalezieniu tego kryształu, Mysza nie tylko odzyskała moce, ale.. również ewoluowała! Jej życie teraz otworzyło nowe ścieżki i przynosi więcej przygód. Ciekawostki: - Jako eevee Mysza żyła najdłużej. - Mysza miała razem cztery pary rodziców ale niestety przy życiu pozostały tylko trzy. - Mysza nie była najpierw Sylvee tylko eevee. Została Sylvee przez to, że gdy zrobiła fuzję, to nagle zaczęła ewoluować. - w jednym z odcinków w którym Lighty chciała być zła, dowiadujemy się, że Mysza niegdyś też była przez nieokreślony czas zła. Nie skończyło się to dobrze, ponieważ straciła przez to wielu bliskich. Nie lubi zbytnio o tym rozmawiać, chyba, że jest poważna sprawa. Mysza boi się najbardziej burzy oraz miejsc takich jak piwnica. Nie wiadomo dlaczego tak jest. Gra której Mysza boi nazywa się ,,Straszny labirynt". Gdy Mysza umiera, pogoda staje się ,,nijaka". Nie ma deszczu, ani słońca, chmur i w podobie. Mysza ma naszyjnik który pozwala dla niej używać mocy z dawnych żyć. Dzieci Jej potomstwo jest dość liczne, a w jego skład wchodzą Duch (Duch eevee), Firen, Frose, Lea oraz Lilia. Kiedyś w ten skład wchodziła jeszcze pewna espurr ale niezbyt Mysza lubi opowiadać o niej bo ich drogi się rozeszły. Prawie każdy z nich powstał przy jej śmierci oprócz Duch oraz Espurr które ona adoptowała. Rodzeństwo Do jej rodzeństwa należą: D.e, Lighty, Nico (Nicolasa), Leo (Leonard), Max, Lisette i Odette. Niegdyś jeszcze należał do nich pewien Gallade, jednakże, zaginął bez śladu. Ulubione cytaty ,,Listen to your heart when he's calling for you" ,,Sometimes I wonder if this fight is worthwhile the precious moments are all lost in the tide they're swept away and nothing is what it seems.." ,, I can't decide what's wrong, what's right Which way should I go?" ,,I messed up tonight I lost another fight I still mess up but I'll just start again I keep falling down I keep on hitting the ground I always get up now to see what's next" ,,Nobody learns without getting it wrong" ,,I see your monsters I see your pain tell me your problems I'll chase them away I'll be your lighthouse I'll make it okay when I see your monsters I'll stand there so brave and chase them all away I’ll chase them all away.." ,, You just want to hide.. Hide, never show your smile smile..Stand alone when you need someone.. it’s the hardest thing of all" ,,Wiara jest silniejsza od strachu.." ,,Posmakuj swych słów zanim je z siebie wyrzucisz.. Bo cisza może się okazać głośniejsza od krzyku" ,,Powiedz mi.. Kiedy nasza niewinność.. przerodziła się w arogancję..?" ,,Radość jest prawdziwym cudem.." ,,When all the heroes fall the world plays its wicked games.. I am not left defenseless! 'Cause I know the sky's gonna say my name..!" "Wiesz.. życie jest cierpieniem i cudem.. nie jest ono zbyt szczęśliwe i nie jest ono piekłem. Coś pomiędzy niebem.. i piekłem." "Wszyscy jesteśmy istotami które żyją.. potrzebujemy miłości, zrozumienia, towarzystwa.. ..inaczej życie nie byłoby życiem.." Theme songs ,,Try everything" ,,Titanium" ,,Listen to your heart" ,,If only" ,,I see your monsters" ,,Heroes fall" "The hush sound" "Control" "Cost of the crown" "Oops.. I did it again" Cover Freedom Fry Melodie opisujące postać https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H9NW2eDny7k https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mps5FkQ15dk https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BKk4eDth7gE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EYvUttMp4J8 Słabości Jest łatwowierna i wiele by oddała swoim przyjaciołom, więc jeżeli jej przyjaciele są w niebezpieczeństwie, oddałaby nawet swoje życie / duszę. Dla myszy trudno byłoby kogoś zabić, więc jeżeli jesteś już przy 1 hp (lub nawet mniej) poproś, by Ciebie nie zabijała. Gdy ona zda sobie sprawę, że jesteś na granicy ze śmiercią, postanowi (zazwyczaj) Ciebie oszczędzić, chyba, że zrobiłeś niewybaczalny błąd. Jeżeli zrobiłeś niewybaczalny błąd (którym jest zabicie bez litości jej wszystkich bliskich itp itd), możesz przetrwać jedynie walcząc z nią. Jeżeli Ci się uda ją pokonać, wygrałeś, jeżeli jednak nie i jesteś na granicy ze śmiercią, nie martw się i powiedz, by już to zrobiła tzn. Ciebie zabiła. Ona wtedy straci pewność jaką zyskała przy walce i ucieknie. Jeżeli zmieni się w światło, spróbuj ją zagadać aż do nocy, wtedy ona staje się słabsza z powodu większej ciemności i się oddali. Jeśli masz z nią walczyć gdy jest bardzo wściekła, nie atakuj, to ją zdezorientuje i zapewne przestanie atakować i zacznie normalną rozmowę - przeprosinową. Wtedy będziesz mieć dwie opcje - albo ją pokonać, albo rozmawiać z nią i wtedy unikniesz dalszej walki. Uwielbia ciastka jak żadne inne rzeczy. Nienawidzi hałasu i często się zamyśla. Najbardziej nienawidzi łaskotek. Martwi się o swych bliskich. Moce # Kontrola światła # Kontrola pogody # transformacja # Leczenie # Kontrola roślin # Biały ogień i ogólna jego kontrola # Tworzenie białych duszków w razie potrzeby jako pomoc # Czytanie w myślach Moce zebrane przy zabiciu postaci nieuleczalnie. # Tworzenie ognia, lodu, ziemi, wody i piorunów. Zafmfwm ap fiódok Uy iuęoqv ym bafaywói, fky nmdpluqv efmvq euę zuvmwm. Vqv otmdmwfqd plumłm zm lmempluq fmwuqv, żq P.q euę nmiu, azm apbaolkim. Tpwbihfb olwjltv wxmfprgb t mxjfęqkfhr ptvj.. ibzw zwv tpwvpqhl pfę pmoxtawf?Olwjltv qb pą gbg w mlpqxzfą mljxdxgązą gbg t tvyloxze, wtfb gą tvolzwkfą f rcx gbg kfbwjfbokfb. vqef baimżzm u zm apidóf. Relacje Lighty Jej siostra. Lubi ją i stara się o nią troszczyć w miarę swoich mocy, chociaż wie, że jest ona już samodzielna. Jak twierdzi, jest to jej zadanie jako ,,starsza siostra". Niepokoi ją jej nocny tryb życia lecz stara się ją zrozumieć. D.e Jej brat. Czasami na niego jest wściekła, jednakże jest wyrozumiała. Rozumie, że trudno jest się zmienić po tylu przeżyciach i z uśmiechem na twarzy widzi jego zmiany na lepsze. Wygląda, jakby nie troszczyła się o niego, ale w głębi duszy jej matczyny instynkt pokazuje, że martwi się o niego i stara się go utrzymać przy życiu jeszcze przez wiele, wiele wieków. Zgniot Lubi go, jednakże, czasami irytuje ją jego zachowanie. Jest czasami zbyt, jak twierdzi, dziecinny. Zwłaszcza, kiedy włada naprawdę wielką mocą. Niepokoiły ją kiedyś jego próby torturowania wielu osób które były złe. Rozumie, że chciał się zemścić, ale wiadomo też, czym to może skutkować. Ma co do niego mieszane uczucia. Jednak również dba o niego i się martwi. Takehisa Martwi ją jego zachowanie, z jednej strony dobrze, że potrafi (w pewnym sensie) radzić sobie z różnymi sytuacjami, ale z drugiej strony niepokoi ją jego apatia i ogólny brak zainteresowania innymi rzeczami co się dzieją wokół. Jako jego anioł stróż woli go pilnować, bo wie, ile razy próbował zrobić sobie coś złego lub wpadał w kłopoty. Niepokoją ją też jego dawni ,,koledzy" którzy kiedyś mieli dla Takehisy zadanie a on go nie wykonał, przez co ma duży ,,dług" wobec nich. Wika Nie jest pewna co do niej. Prawie nigdy nie wie, czy istotą, która powoduje, że ona atakuje jest Akiw, czy sama Wika. Martwi ją również jej wybuchowość. Stara się pilnować ją, zwłaszcza, z powodu jej ,,rangi". Toingz Nie ufa mu ani w jednym procencie. Wie, do czego jest zdolny i jaką może zdobyć moc jeżeli się nic nie zrobi. Toingz z Realverse Uważa go za, nawet, znajomego. Nie darzy go nienawiścią jak to ma za kontakty z Toingz z jej AU, jednak nie ufa mu też w 100%. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie pierwszoplanowe Kategoria:Protagoniści